


Unexpected

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble: Helen has just dropped a bombshell - Tommy's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Helen is looking at me expectantly, which is rather ironic considering the bombshell she has just dropped on me. Pregnant. I didn’t even know that we were trying for a baby, she never mentioned that she wanted one, well not immediately, I thought that children were something that might feature further down the line in our marriage; _if_ we were still together.

I can feel my heart sinking, and I hope that my confliction doesn’t show on my face. She wants me to be happy about this, and I should be, but all I can hear are slamming doors. A baby means that she and I will be tied together for the rest of our lives, and I’m still not sure that we should have got married.

Helen is still looking at me, waiting for a reaction. I fall back on my upbringing, get up from the sofa, paste a smile on my face and hug her to me. I tell her that of course I am happy; of course I am thrilled at the news that we are going to be parents, but inside a part of me withers and dies.


End file.
